


only one

by poetroe



Series: Wuko Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wuko, Wuko Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe/pseuds/poetroe
Summary: “It’s always been a dream of mine, but I’d never thought about it as being just for us, before.”Mako chuckles. “That would kind of be the point, babe.” He leans down, pulling Wu close by the lapels of his deep blue suit and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “You’re the only one I’d ever want to get married to.”Day 4 for Wuko Week: fluff
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905655
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	only one

**Author's Note:**

> took me a while to find a plot i liked for this fic, so that's why its a little late hehe  
> as always i hope y'all love it and enjoy reading !!

“Wu,” Mako tells his boyfriend, looking at him from where he’s laying on the bed. He’s been ready for a while now, but as usual, Wu takes his time. “You can’t wear white to a _wedding_. I’m pretty sure that’s bad luck, or something.”

Wu turns away from his reflection to pout at him. “But it’s eggshell!”

“Still,” Mako says. “Why don’t you wear the blue suit with the gold details? You look really handsome in it.” A soft grumble announces the arrival of their crococat, a mostly orange creature named Papaya. Mako scratches the animal’s head as she joins him on the bed and makes herself comfortable on his chest, the rough scales on her stomach softly scraping against his dress shirt.

“I always look handsome,” Wu replies, as he seductively runs a hand through his hair and makes pouty lips at the mirror. Mako chuckles.

“You’re right.” Papaya softly starts purring as he pets her head. “Oh, Papaya,” Mako mutters to the crococat, “that must be where you get your good looks from.”

Wu plops down on the bed next to him, eggshell shirt half-unbuttoned, and pets Papaya’s little head. “Don’t be silly,” he says, planting a kiss on Mako’s cheek, “that was all you, honey.” Mako smiles, and when he meets Wu’s gaze over the crococat’s head, he blushes.

“Take off your shirt,” Mako tells him, smirking. “Let me see you in the black one.”

“You’re sure you want me to put anything back on?” Wu purrs. He hangs over Mako, their little kitten the only thing between them.

Mako waits to answer, taking his time studying the specks of brown that surround the irises in Wu’s mossy eyes. “No,” he says eventually, “but Korra will kill us if we show up late.” Wu whines as he lets himself fall back to the side, resting his head on Mako’s shoulder.

***

It feels good to be back on Air Temple Island. The sea breeze is that much stronger here than in the city and it doesn’t have the constant buzz of Satomobiles, the absence of which Mako only realized when he didn’t hear it anymore.

As they make their way to the plaza, Mako notices how similar the place looks to two years ago, when they were here for Zhu Li and Varrick’s wedding. It’s set up in the same way, although on a much smaller scale: the chairs for the ceremony are set up on the plaza, near the stairs overlooking the bay. There is a bar and a few tables next to the open courtyard, which serves as the dancefloor. A seemingly infinite number of fairy lights and lanterns connect the areas.

Mako sees most of the attendees are there already: the chief and most of the Beifong clan, Tenzin and Pema, Korra’s parents, her frightening cousins, president Moon and Varrick. The air kids can be heard in the distance, chasing each other on their air scooters as Pema yells at them not to get their fancy clothes dirty. A modest smile spreads over his face. “This feels just like old times,” he softly tells Wu as they walk up to the company.

Bolin catches them on the way there. “Wu, Mako! You made it!” Without pause, he grabs the both of them up in a big hug.

“Hey, Bo,” Mako greets, patting his shoulder. “You ready to officiate?”

“Oh, definitely,” Bolin answers, straightening his tie after pulling back. He conjures up a chunky stack of cards and rifles through it. “I’m all set.”

“I thought you were great at Varrick’s wedding,” Wu chimes in. “This kind of job really suits you, huh?”

“Now that you mention it,” Bolin says, scratching his head. “I do think it’s a lot of fun to be up there, reading the vows… Hey, maybe I could officiate you guys’ wedding, too!”

The thought of marrying Wu has Mako choking on nothing, clearing his throat harshly as he wills his face to stop heating up. When he glances at his boyfriend, he sees Wu has frozen up as well. “Let’s focus on this wedding first.”

***

The ceremony is an intimate affair, with the band playing soft and slow string music and Asami and Korra not being able to keep their eyes off each other throughout the whole thing. It looks good on them, Mako thinks, the gold ring on Korra’s finger and the Water Tribe betrothal necklace around Asami’s neck. She’s wearing her hair up, showing it off for the world to see.

It looks good on them, the most natural progression in their relationship. Mako glances at his scarred hand, entwined with Wu’s, Bolin’s words still echoing through his mind.

“What are you thinking about?” Wu asks, squeezing his hand softly as they stand in a more secluded corner of the dancefloor. Mako bites his lip and looks away. “Oh come on, Mako,” Wu says, pushing against his chest gently. “You can’t _still_ feel weird about all this. Yes, they both dated you, but they’re happy together and that’s not your fault—”

“Wu,” Mako protests, embarrassed. “That’s not it.”

Wu’s eyes grow big, the perfect imitation of a cat deer caught in headlights. “Then… Is this about what Bolin said?” Mako rolls his eyes at his boyfriend knowing him this well.

“We’ve never talked about it,” he mumbles, “but, I got to thinking about it.” His thumb strokes the soft skin of Wu’s hand and he briefly thinks that, yeah, he could hold onto it forever. “Haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Wu answers, voice barely more than a whisper. “It’s always been a dream of mine, but I’d never thought about it as being _just for us_ , before.”

Mako chuckles. “That would kind of be the point, babe.” He leans down, pulling Wu close by the lapels of his deep blue suit and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “You’re the only one I’d ever want to get married to.”

“Right back at you,” Wu mutters. His eyes flicker from Mako’s face to the party, still going strongly behind them, and back to Mako again. “Let’s sneak away for a second,” he whispers in Mako’s ear. “So I can kiss you properly.”

Mako smiles. “We can practice for the wedding.” Wu snorts, punching him in the arm before taking said arm and pulling him along.

They’ve apparently been caught up in their little bubble for a little too long; Korra and Asami are about to throw the bouquet, but Mako only notices when they’ve already made their way to the edge of the dancefloor. Korra catches his eye and smirks evilly.

“Wu, _run_ ,” Mako whispers loudly, bumping into him as he tries to get away in time.

It’s futile. Korra snatches the bouquet from Asami’s hands and, wearing a wicked grin, throws the flowers aided with a burst of air bending, hitting Mako smack dab in the middle of his face.


End file.
